What's in a Name?
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Thorin is pondering over a name to give to his and Bilbo's soon to be son and as the would be heir of Erebor it needs to be good...however what he has in mind doesn't exactly go to plan! Enjoy :) Thilbo Bagginshield fluffy love!


**It's just fluff and candy really but read anyway!**

**[Disclaimer]**

What's in a name?

Thorin would think of this as he sat peacefully in his study simply gazing out of his window that viewed down onto the gardens. He smiled as he saw his hobbit sitting quietly under the vast cherry tree with a book upon his protruding belly. Not too long now until his child, the heir to Erebor would be born. Though he was calm and collected when amongst others even in the presence of Bilbo but when locked away in his private working chambers no one knew when he was literally jumping off the furniture in a pure giddy sat, cheering till the palace rocked to his roar of joy. The day his son was the born would be the day that Thorin had finally found peace, having lived in a world of terror, knowing that his child, his little boy would have a happy and carefree childhood that was difficult for him and for dear Bilbo.

But that left him wondering. His soon to be son was going to be his heir, a royal who would one day take the title of King of Erebor, he needed to be named after the greatest Kings that had every lived, a name that made his sound like the most powerful King that the Lonely mountain will ever have. And, well, he couldn't exactly name his son after himself as faltering as it may seem. Thorin Jr.? Didn't seem to ring any bells; it also made Thorin grimace at the vision of Bilbo yelling 'Junior' through the halls in a temper. Shuddering at though he state silently as he idly signed his name over some important documents that Bali dropped off earlier. Allowing his eyes to gaze around the study they landed on The Durin Family Tree that was carved into the stone walls showing each and every descendant of Durin the Deathless. He could name his son Durin; however there have been five others since then so it would seem rather worthless. His eyes drifting lower examining the next name. There was Nain, however he highly doubted that Bilbo would agree to that; yet again he was refusing to call his son Bungo or any other name like that, not in the disrespect of Bilbo and his Baggins heritage but even his spouse agreed it would be rather silly. There was Gloin or Oin but yet they already had one of each currently lurking about in the castle.

That left only family names, he was pondering on naming his son after his younger brother, Frerin, but the memories of his little brother's death were painful and that name would only bring sorrow in his mind, regretfully he declined on that option, he also believed it would cause some heartache to his sister, Dis, as well. That only left his father and his grandfather. He had close relationships from both males, and both dwarves were exceptional leaders. Yet with his grandfather's gold sickness and his obsession with the Arkenstone, that similar to bring his own destruction, Thorin reluctantly left it at bay but at the same time, his father made it just as complicate, he was confuse but he wanted to make the right choice, the perfect name for the title.

With the slight knocking upon his chamber door it knocked his from his final heavy thoughts, with his deep voice calling enter a smile grace his face as Bilbo, in all his pregnant glory, stepped inside. He was radiant very at 8 months, his hair had grown longer now filled with delicate braid by Thorin's hand, he was healthy since his adventure and battles but it was the smile on his face made Thorin heart beat fast. "I just thought I would find out what was keeping the King deep in thought...but if I am disturbing you my Lord, I shall leave." With a soft voice Bilbo called as he placed a delicate hand on Thorin shoulder.

"You never disturb me Bilbo, and I am not your Lord but your lover..." with a sly smile Bilbo leant down and captured Thorin lips in a passionate kiss. "And I forbid you to leave..." Thorin mutter against his Bilbo's lips as he pulled him closer, causing tiny yet adorable squeaks to escape from the small creature.

"So what has your mind so clouded?" Bilbo asked as he kissed Thorin forehead.

"You, as always, but this time you with our little one..." he softly answered as he rubbed his hand carefully across his hobbit's abdomen, caressing the skin and giving his love for his child. "I was thinking of a name, I know I shouldn't without you to hear but I want it to be a surprise..." smiling down at husband Bilbo didn't really mind what Thorin called the child as long as he was happy, Bilbo would be even happier when he actually go to hold the baby, just one more month.

"Well, let's just wait and see..."

_**One Month Later!**_

"Thorin, I'm going to kill you!" Bilbo screamed as he was lying on his bed in labour as Gandalf along with Oin and Balin were preparing him for the birth of their child. "I swear after I'm done here I am going to torture to know exactly HOW. THIS. FEELS!" he screamed as his hand crushed his loves as he pushed.

"Come now darling...surely you don't mean that..."

"I used Sting to kill Azog! I am not afraid to use it to castrate you after this!" he glared furiously up towards the King who was gaining a cold sweat. "That is it! No more children after this! It hurts!" he whined as he laid his head back against the many pillows supporting him.

"I know my darling-"

"How in Aulë's name would you know, Thorin Oakenshield? This is the most painstaking thing on this earth! How could you possibly know! That's it! We are never having sex again! EVER!" with that final word he only screamed as he was ushered by Gandalf to push to bring their child into the world. Thorin swore that the bones in his left hand cracked under the immense pressure Bilbo was placing on it but even then Bilbo got the worst of it. It was long and painful but the room eventually filled with the sweet sound of a baby crying. Sighing in relief, Bilbo dropped his head in exhaustion and breathed deeply, leaning slightly against Thorin who was stroking the hair from his sweated brow. Gandalf took the baby to clean and as he delicately wrapped the small child in a cream blanket he chuckled to himself. Handing the new member of the family to Thorin, Gandalf leant in to whisper into Bilbo's pointed ear, a smile erupting to his face.

One by one the rest of the Dwarven Company and Kili and Fili's mother, flooded into the room. Sitting at his other side Dis placed a small kiss onto Bilbo's cheek. "Hurt much?" she whispered with a cheeky smile on her face, too tired to reply he simply poked her in the thigh. "So, my dear brother, what are you wishing to name the new member of our rather bizarre family?" she chuckled as Thorin glared at her.

"Thorin..." Bilbo said in a tired voice, "Didn't you say you thought of the perfect name but refused to tell till the baby was born..." Thorin simply smiled as they were eager to find out.

"Yes, well I thought carefully but logically as I thought of the name. I wanted it to be special, something that would make our little son proud, and I wanted to name him after someone particularly special to me..." Bilbo raised an eyebrow (well tried to) as Thorin spoke of their child, "I want to name him Thrain, after my father, he was a great man and I hope that our little boy would follow in not only my footstep but his grandfather's too!" he kissed the tiny baby's head. Dis could not stop smiling nor could she stop the tear rolling down her cheek.

"Thorin, that's so sweet," Bilbo ran his hand over Thorin's elbow, "But..." Thorin looked immediately to Bilbo, how could he possible deny that name?

"But what?"

"I really don't think it would work-"

"How could it not work Bilbo?" Thorin glared down to his lover but Bilbo grew to not be intimidated by this look, even Dis was slightly insulted by Bilbo refusing her father's name.

"Thorin, your father name wouldn't work because there's a problem-"

"I don't see a problem!" Thorin once again interrupted.

"Thorin let me finish!" he raised his hand to Thorin to silence him. "It wouldn't work Thorin because...it's a girl" Bilbo smiled as Thorin's pale features.

"Well done, my Princess, well done!" Dis chuckled as he brother was literally left completely and utterly speechless.


End file.
